


I Know About Ghosts

by evangelineimagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: A ghost decides to haunt you and Sam barges in.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 5





	I Know About Ghosts

You had read so much about these things. Every single book you could find about it was in your possession and now you stood here, terrified to the bone as you stared at the ghost in front of you. 

You had tried everything you knew. Talk to it, ask it questions, but nothing seemed to work. The books had been wrong about everything. The ghost stepped closer, the ghost of your dead friend. Fury was in his eyes, blazing like the pits of hell. 

You tried to back off, but your back hit the wall, trapping you between the ghost and the wall. He lifted his hand above his head, ready to strike, and by now you weren’t even sure if the books were wrong about this too. 

Ghost can’t hurt you they said, but now, for all, you knew the hand the ghost was ready to attack you with could actually harm you. 

«Hey!» A dark voice shouted from behind the ghost, making him turn towards the sound. A loud bang echoed in the room, and before you knew it the ghost had vanished into thin air. Smoke lingered in the air in front of you and slowly a guy, with an aiming rifle towards the place where the ghost had just been standing, came into view. 

«You okay?» The guy asked you, lowering his rifle and walking slowly towards you, holding his hand carefully in front of him as if to calm you down. With your body still shaky from fear and adrenalin, you nodded your head, drawing in a sharp breath.

«Can you come with me?» He asked, this time holding his hand out for you to take, which you reluctantly took, letting him guide you over to the couch, carefully sitting down with you. 

«Listen to me, okay? My name is Sam, and I’m here to help you.» He spoke slowly, looking into your eyes as he said every word. 

You nodded, trying to calm down your breathing. 

«What’s your name?» Sam’s hand taking your shaking one, stroking it calmly. 

«Y/n.» 

«Y/n, okay. Do you have any idea who that was?» Sam asked, his eyebrows furrowing in sympathy. 

Again you only nodded. 

«Can you give me a name?» He urged. You cleared your throat before answering, 

«Thomas Bates.» Your voice cracking slightly as you spoke, but Sam didn’t seem to mind. 

«Good. Now I know all of this might be confusing, but you just need to trust me that I will take care of this for you.» 

«Not really.» You answered the first part of it. 

«What?» 

«I know about ghosts.» You raised your head a little, not feeling like a frightened little child so much anymore. 

«You do?» Sam sounded genuinely surprised. 

«Yeah.»

«Well, then you probably know that I need to know where he is buried so I can go salt and burn his body.» He explained, keeping a good eye on your facial expression as he spoke. 

«West end Cemetery.» 

«Thank you, you just made my job a whole lot easier.» He said as he offered you a smile before getting up. 

«Will you be okay by yourself?» He asked as he turned to look at you. At first, you didn’t answer him, seeing for the first time since Thomas had appeared in front of you to actually register what was happening. 

«I wanna go with you.» You suddenly spoke, not leaving it up for discussion. 

«You want to go with me?» He repeated doubtingly. 

«Yeah.» 

«Okay. Sure, let’s go then.» He smiled amused as he at the same time looked positively surprised. 

This was going to be fun.


End file.
